covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
United States Senate Select Committee on Intelligence
The United States Senate Select Committee on Intelligence (sometimes referred to as SSCI) is dedicated to overseeing the United States Intelligence Community—the agencies and bureaus of the federal government of the United States who provide information and analysis for leaders of the executive and legislative branches. The Committee was established in 1976 by the 94th Congress. The Committee is “select” in that membership is temporary and rotated among members of the chamber. The committee comprises 15 members. Eight of those seats are reserved for one majority and one minority member of each of the following committees: Appropriations, Armed Services, Foreign Relations, and Judiciary.[http://www.gpoaccess.gov/riddick/362-377.pdf "Committee on Intelligence" from Riddick's Senate Procedure] Of the remaining seven, four are members of the majority, and three are members of the minority. In addition, the Majority Leader and Minority Leader are non-voting ex officio members of the committee. As part of its oversight responsibilities, the Committee performs an annual review of the intelligence budget submitted by the president and prepares legislation authorizing appropriations for the various civilian and military agencies and departments comprising the intelligence community. These entities include the Office of the Director of National Intelligence, Central Intelligence Agency, Defense Intelligence Agency, National Security Agency, National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency, National Reconnaissance Office, as well as the intelligence-related components of Department of State, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Department of the Treasury, and Department of Energy. The Committee makes recommendations to the Senate Armed Services Committee on authorizations for the intelligence-related components of the U.S. Army, U.S. Navy, U.S. Air Force, and U.S. Marine Corps. The Committee also conducts periodic investigations, audits, and inspections of intelligence activities and programs. In a March 6, 2008, letter to the Senate leadership, 14 of the 15 current members of the Committee proposed the creation of a new Senate Appropriations Subcommittee on Intelligence to prepare the annual intelligence budget. The proposed Subcommittee, on which members of the Intelligence Committee would be heavily represented, would increase the Committee’s influence and leverage over executive branch intelligence agencies, and require continuing disclosure of the annual budget for the National Intelligence Program. The proposal has been opposed by the leadership of the Senate Appropriations Committee, however. History The Select Committee on Intelligence was preceded by the Church Committee (1975). Senator Daniel K. Inouye (D-Hawaii) became the first chairman of the committee when it was established during the 94th Congress. He kept the chairmanship through the 96th Congress.http://bioguide.congress.gov/scripts/biodisplay.pl?index=I000025 Senators who have served as chair since Inouye have included Birch Bayh, Barry Goldwater, David L. Boren, Arlen Specter, Richard Shelby, Bob Graham, and Pat Roberts. Former Director of Central Intelligence George Tenet was staff director of the committee when David Boren of Oklahoma was its chairman. The committee was the center of much controversy and contentiousness during the run-up to the war in Iraq in 2002 and 2003, when chairmanship of the committee changed hands following the November 2002 election. Among the committee staff members at that time were: Pete Dorn, Professional Staff Member; Jim Hensler, Deputy Staff Director; Vicki Divoll, General Counsel; Steven Cash, Professional Staff Member & Counsel; and Alfred Cumming, Minority Staff Director. On July 9, 2004, the committee issued "Report of the Select Committee on Intelligence on the U.S. Intelligence Community's Prewar Intelligence Assessments on Iraq", and on June 5, 2008, it issued a long-delayed portion of its "phase two" investigative report, which compared the prewar public statements made by top Bush administration officials to justify the invasion with the intelligence information that was available to them at that time. Members, 112th Congress Dianne Feinstein of California is the Chairwoman of the committee and the Ranking Member is Saxby Chambliss of Georgia. There are also four ex officio members: both the Senate Majority and Minority Leaders and the Chairman and Ranking Member of the Senate Armed Services Committee. Source: Chairpersons * Dianne Feinstein (D-CA), 2009–present * Jay Rockefeller (D-WV), 2007–2009 * Pat Roberts (R-KS), 2003–2007 * Bob Graham (D-FL), 2001–2003 * Richard Shelby (R-AL), 2001 * Bob Graham (D-FL), 2001 * Richard Shelby (R-AL), 1997–2001 * Arlen Specter (R-PA), 1995–1997 * Dennis DeConcini (D-AZ), 1993–1995 * David Boren (D-OK), 1987–1993 * David Durenberger (R-MN), 1985–1987 * Barry Goldwater (R-AZ), 1981–1985 * Birch Bayh (D-IN), 1979–1981 * Daniel Inouye (D-HI), 1975–1979 References External links *U.S. Senate Select Committee on Intelligence Official Website **Committee Publications **Committee Hearing Schedule & Archive **Committee Press Releases *US GPO Congressional Directory includes information on past members * Intelligence Select Category:United States intelligence agencies Category:1976 establishments in the United States Category:Organizations established in 1976 de:United States Senate Select Committee on Intelligence fr:United States Senate Select Committee on Intelligence pl:Komisja do spraw Wywiadu Senatu Stanów Zjednoczonych